An Angel From Above
by klsyprssy24
Summary: Christmastime and Lizzie is pregnant. But something happens that could destroy them both. R/R Chapter 6 Now Up!
1. Crash

An Angel From Above  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but the plot!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Elizabeth Gordon was driving through the streets in her Volkswagon Jetta. It was Christmastime and she looked out the window. All the stores and houses were lit up with bright Christmas lights. It was a week until Christmas and she had been at her annual doctor's appointment. The twenty-four year old had gotten some news that she couldn't wait to tell her husband. She was two months pregnant! Her husband, Gordo (she still called him by his childhood name), had proposed a year earlier and after a six month engagement they tied the knot. They no lived in a mansion in LA where Gordo was a famous director and Elizabeth was a fashion designer for his movies. Now, six months later, she was ready to go home to tell her husband the great news. She rubbed her stomach as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Elizabeth!" "Hey Miranda, what's up?" Miranda lived in the Gordon's mansion with them. She had a 5 year old daughter named Paige. She had gotten pregnant when she was nineteen then found out her fiancee was cheating on her. She had lived with Elizabeth in her apartment for 5 years then moved with them into their house. She was one of the family. Elizabeth had called her from her car the minute she had found out about her pregnancy. "Paige wants to tell you something," Miranda said. "Hi, Lizziebeth, congradooations!" the five year old said. "Thank you, Paige," Lizzie said as she pulled up to a red light. It was late and the road was deserted. The light turned green and she passed. All of a sudden a car that was driving on the wrong side of the road came at her at 90 mph with no lights on. She didn't have time to swerve. They smacked head on. Lizzie, still holding the phone, screamed as the glass shattered and she went flying through the windshield. She grabbed her stomach as she hit the pavement hard and everything went black. 


	2. Telling Gordo

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
5 year old Paige, who had still been on the phone with Elizabeth when the car crashed ran to Miranda. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" she said with a look of terror on her face.  
  
"What is it sweety?"  
  
"When I was talkin to Lizziebeth she scream and there was a big boom!"  
  
"Oh My God! Give me the phone, Paige!"  
  
Paige handed her the phone and Miranda quickly dialed Lizzie's cell. She didn't answer and knew something was wrong because Lizzie always kept her cell phone on. She dialed the number of the nearest L.A hopsital.  
  
"Hello, this is the Los Angeles Hospital, how may we be of service?" said a young secretary.  
  
"Hi, do you have someone named Elizabeth Gordon as a patient?" Miranda asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Gordon was just brought in, but I am afraid you won't be able to see her for a while, she is in extremely critical condition, and must undergo surgery right away!"  
  
"This is her sister, could you please tell me what happened?"  
  
"Mrs. Gordon rammed head on with a drunk who was going 90 mph. Her car flipped over and burst into flames. However, Mrs. Gordon was shoved through the windshield and thrown on the pavement."  
  
"I'll be right there!" Miranda hung up the phone and told Paige to get her coat and shoes on.  
  
She walked over to Gordo's office, which was inside the house. She knocked on the door. "Come in!"  
  
Miranda took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi Miranda! Hey, do you know where Elizabeth is? She was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago." He saw tears welling up in Miranda's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Gordo, there's been an accident." 


	3. Baby, Baby, Baby

"Oh, sorry about the accident Miranda, but do you know where Lizzie is, we are all supposed to decorate the tree tonight!" Gordo said.  
  
"No Gordo you don't understand, Lizzie was... Lizzie was in the accident!" Miranda said as the tears started to flow.  
  
"Wh-wh-what?" Gordo asked, shocked.  
  
"She hit the car head on and she went through the windshield and onto the pavement. The other driver was drunk."  
  
Gordo still couldn't comprehend it. He didn't cry, he didn't feel. He just calmly walked to the closet and put on his coat. He walked out the study door. Miranda picked up Paige and she followed.  
  
They got into the car and Miranda told him which hospital Lizzie was in.  
  
What if the doctors say something about the baby? Miranda wondered. She decided she would have to tell Gordo. She looked over at him, he had started crying. He was just sitting there with silent tears flowing down his face. She took a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Gordo, pull over a second, I need to tell you something!"  
  
"Miranda, I need to get to Lizzie" Gordo said calmly.  
  
"No Gordo, I need to talk to you now!"  
  
"Tell Me At The Hospital," his words were short and firm.  
  
"NO GORDO, YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS FROM ME AND NOT FROM THEM!" Miranda said. She was shouting now.  
  
"NO MIRANDA, MY WIFE IS DYING, I NEED TO SEE HER!"  
  
"SHE'S PREGNANT GORDO, SHE'S PREGNANT!"  
  
Gordo pulled over to the side of the road with a screeching stop. He was bawling now and he was hysterical, "WHAT?"  
  
"She's pregnant, she found out today," Miranda said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked out the window as she finally realized what it all meant. She felt like she just opened her eyes and now she could see through the fog. She sat and cried until she felt an arm around her. They sat together and cried. 


	4. Scared

Gordo and Miranda stayed that way for only a few minutes until Miranda picked her head up. She wiped her eyes, "Gordo, we have to go see Lizzie."  
  
"I don't know if I can do this!" Gordo said softly. He appeared to be staring off into space.  
  
"Gordo, you have to, for Lizzie. for the baby," Miranda said, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"I know, you're right." Gordo said. He started the car and pulled back onto the street.  
  
They drove in silence for about 10 minutes. They were almost at the hospital. They stopped at a red light. "How long have you known?" Gordo asked. He appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
"About what?" Miranda asked. She knew very well what he was talking about, but for some reason, she couldn't talk about it.  
  
"About the baby," Gordo said. He was looking at her now. People behind them were honking.  
  
"Go Gordo, the light is green," Miranda said. It was just a simple question, but she couldn't answer it.  
  
They were at the hospital. Saved. Miranda threw open the door even before the car stopped. She started jogging towards the door. Soon Gordo was behind her. Miranda walked through the double doors.  
  
She got in and turned to tell Gordo something, but realized he was not there. She looked back through the glass doors. He was standing there. His expression told Miranda that he still couldn't do this.  
  
She walked back out the glass double doors to Gordo. He didn't even realize she was there. Miranda saw tears coming down his face in the faint glow of the outside lights. She pulled him into a hug for a few seconds then pulled away and held him at arm's length.  
  
"Gordo, your wife and your baby are in there and they need you. You have to be strong, not only for them, but for me. I need you to Gordo."  
  
She started crying again. As Gordo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."  
  
They walked into the hospital. "Hi, could you please tell me the condition of Elizabeth Gordon?" Gordo said, trying to be strong.  
  
"I'm sorry, that is classified information for family only."  
  
"I'm her husband," Gordo said.  
  
"And I'm her sister."  
  
"Okay. I will send her doctor out to talk to you, but you can't see her because she just got out of surgery."  
  
"Thank you," Miranda said and she and Gordo went to sit in the two uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.  
  
A few minutes later a doctor in blue scrubs came out. He held a clipboard in his hand. "Mr. Gordon?"  
  
Gordo and Miranda jumped up, "Yes, that's me!"  
  
"Mrs. Gordon just got out of her first surgery, and it went well."  
  
"That's good," Miranda said to Gordo.  
  
"I do have some bad news.."  
  
"Yes," Gordo answered softly.  
  
"She's lost the baby." 


	5. Confessions

Miranda and Gordo stood there with shocked faces.  
  
Miranda covered her mouth with her hand as tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry," she said as she ran out the double doors.  
  
Gordo tried to be calm. "Thank you, doctor," he said as he walked out the double doors to find Miranda.  
  
When he found her around the back of the building, she was crying in hysterics. He went and put an arm around her, which she threw off with force. There were silent tears streaming down his face as he remembered about what Miranda told him earlier about being strong.  
  
"Miranda, calm down," Gordo said, feeling the tears come down harder and faster.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE, GORDO!!!!!! Your wife is in there dying and her baby is dead!" Miranda screamed.  
  
"You were the one who told me to be strong!" Gordo said.  
  
"That's before we found out the baby is DEAD!" Miranda screamed back.  
  
"I am trying to hold it together for all of us! You don't know what it's like to have the one person you love most in the world sitting on a hospital bed dying, with a dead baby inside of her! You don't know what it's like, and you don't know how it feels. You don't know how I feel inside. It is Tearing Me Apart!" Gordo said, yelling at Miranda and crying harder and harder.  
  
"Yes I do know Gordo. I love Lizzie just as much as you do, so I do know what it's like to have someone you love dying. So don't ever, ever, say I don't know how you feel. Because it's tearing me up so much that I can't believe it. And it's my fault she crashed in the first place!"  
  
"Oh my god, What?!?!?!" Gordo asked.  
  
Miranda fell on her knees crying, "It's my fault she crashed into the other car, it's my fault her baby died, and it's my fault she's dying," Miranda almost whispered. 


	6. Wake Up, Baby, It Isn't A Dream

A/N: I realized that Paige supposedly came with them, but then I just left her out for like 3 chapters, so just pretend that they dropped her off at a last minute babysitter's.  
  
"What do you mean, it's your fault that Lizzie crashed?" Gordo asked Miranda, trying to calm down a little so he wouldn't freak Miranda out anymore.  
  
"When Lizzie crashed, she was on the phone with Paige, and if she hadn't been talking to Paige then she would have been looking at the road and she would still be healthy and not laying there dying." Miranda said. She sighed and started crying again.  
  
"It is not your fault, Miranda. You even told me that the doctor's say it was a drunk driver. They didn't have their headlights on, so even if she wasn't on her phone than she would still be in there." Gordo said, trying to make them both feel better.  
  
"We both have to be strong now Miranda. You lean on me and I'll lean on you and everything will be okay. We just both have to stay strong for all three of us. Stay with me Miranda." Gordo said. Helping Miranda up and hugging her.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Gordo, I just, I feel like I am just being hit with the impact, you know." Miranda said, staring off into space.  
  
"I know, I know, now let's get back inside." Gordo said as he took hold of her hand and started walking.  
  
They got inside and went up to the front desk. "Hi, can we please see Elizabeth Gordon?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes, her room number is 543 in the ICU." The woman said with sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Thank you," Miranda said. They started walking towards her room. They got in and Gordo sat in a chair next to the bed while Miranda stood up.  
  
"Hey Liz." he stopped. "Hey Miranda, do you think you could give us a sec?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh, sure," Miranda said as she stepped outside.  
  
"Hey Gordo," Lizzie said ever so softly as she turned her head to look at him. "Owww." she said as she put her head back in her original position. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, your up. I'm so glad, are you okay?"  
  
"What happened, where am I?" Lizzie asked, opening her eyes and looking around as much as she could without feeling pained.  
  
"You don't remember?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No," Lizzie said so softly that Gordo almost didn't hear.  
  
"You were hit by a drunk driver and you fell out of the car through the windshield." Gordo said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Baby," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"I know, Lizzie, Liz, she didn't make it." Gordo said as he felt himself start to lose control.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. this isn't happening." Lizzie said. At that moment, Miranda peeked her head through the door.  
  
"Gordo, come here.." she whispered.  
  
"Not now Miranda, Gordo said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Yes, Gordo, you have to come now!" Miranda said. Gordo didn't know what it was, but he felt compelled to go see Miranda.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he got out into the hall.  
  
"In here," Miranda said as she went into the empty room next to Lizzie's.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, sounding a little more impatient then she meant to.  
  
"I just talked to the doctor and he said Lizzie had severe wounds to her legs, lungs, pancreas and lungs. and." Miranda said.  
  
"And???"  
  
"She might not ever be able to walk again." 


End file.
